


Scratch the Itch

by chibi_zoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme challenge: The nations find out that someone they wouldn't expect has a kink they wouldn't think they'd have. Maybe Finland liked to dominate his partners, maybe Liechtenstein likes to be watched during sex, Austria likes to be humiliated? Or maybe one of the 'manlier' nations has a tickle kink? I don't know, but I just want it to be a nation that is not perceved as a pervert (unlike the other nations) and yet they have this kink. The only kinks I am against are scat and vore, other than that, go absolutely wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch the Itch

Latvia sidled up to Norway. He stood fidgeting silently for several minutes waiting for the other nation to notice him, before clearing his throat nervously. Norway glanced at him, but didn’t say anything.

“Ex…excuse me,” he eventually stuttered, “d…do you kn…know where Fin…Finland is?” He watched diffidently as Norway glanced around the room.

“He’s probably wherever Sweden is.” Norway stated quietly, and rather unnecessarily as Finland was almost always with Sweden. 

“Sweden snuck out when England and France started fighting.” Iceland piped up from Norway’s other side, his puffin berating him for moving so abruptly.

“Did he now?” Denmark laughed from right behind Latvia, slapping a hand down onto his shoulder and making him jump nervously. “What do you say we find him and drag him back? Why should he be having all the fun?” Exactly what sort of fun Denmark thought that Sweden and Finland might be having Latvia had no idea, as it sounded to him like they’d merely gotten lost looking for the bathroom.

“He...he’s probably just in the bathroom,” Latvia stuttered again, “I…I’ll go look, no need to worry yourselves.” He tried to sidle away, but Denmark’s hand tightened on his shoulder preventing him from leaving. 

“It’s no trouble,” Denmark said firmly as he steered Latvia towards the door, “neighbours should help each other out.” Latvia wondered if he should mention basic geography, before realising that to the Nordics, sharing the same sea counted as neighbouring. 

Iceland darted ahead to open the door and from somewhere behind him Latvia heard Norway snicker and mutter something indecipherable and scathing in a low voice. The pale island nation was scowling fiercely as Denmark guided Latvia through the open doorway, and the door was slammed shut behind them as soon as they were through. Denmark laughed raucously, but Latvia had no idea as to what was so funny. 

As they marched down the hallway, checking every room they passed, Latvia suddenly realised why it was that Sweden and Finland had run away from Denmark that time. The man, despite his apparent good humour, was an absolute control freak and obnoxious to boot. He ordered Norway and Iceland around continuously, either completely ignoring their streams of cynicism and vitriol or laughing at it like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. He never shut up and he kept his hand firmly planted on Latvia’s shoulder the entire time. Latvia felt like crying. 

 

Eventually, much to Latvia’s relief, Norway suddenly stilled his hand on a random doorknob and cocked his head as though listening to something inside. Without a word, Iceland joined him, his puffin also turning to listen through the door. Denmark silently and swiftly piloted Latvia over to join them. Through the wood, all Latvia could hear was the sound of laughter.

“Sweden.” Norway stated. Iceland hummed an agreement and Denmark let out an amused snort. Latvia just stared. Sweden must be quite a different man now behind closed doors than he used to be. 

Latvia could remember when he and Estonia spent their weekends with Sweden and Finland, in Sweden’s house, after Sweden fought Russia on their behalf simply because Finland missed his friends. In all those years, Latvia could never remember ever hearing Sweden laugh, although he had been privy to the soft smiles that crossed the large nation’s face when he was feeling particularly content.

“Right!” Denmark suddenly exclaimed. “Out of the way you lot.” Latvia found himself suddenly pushed aside and he stumbled awkwardly into Norway, who caught him rather deftly without a word as Denmark raised his leg and smashed the door off its hinges. 

Latvia goggled at the sight before him, and even his Nordic companions seemed shocked, until Denmark started laughing so hard that tears seeped from the corners of his eyes.

On the minimalist desk in the middle of the room lay Sweden, his arms tied tightly to the desk legs with his and Finland’s silk suit ties. His suit jacket and dress shirt were unbuttoned and pushed askew, his trousers were around his ankles and a still mostly dressed Finland was kneeling between his spread thighs with a black feather held in his fingertips. Sweden was very obviously aroused and just as obviously mortified to have been caught in flagrante delicto. 

Iceland’s puffin was screeching like a banshee and Iceland had started giggling madly as he gleefully pointed out the feather to a smirking Norway. Latvia presumed from the exchange that it must be a puffin feather that the sprung pair was using in their game. Bright red with humiliation, Finland’s hand drooped and the feather brushed against Sweden’s scarred abdomen. The big man quivered involuntarily at the soft touch, his exposed erection twitching rather obviously, and Denmark crashed to his knees absolutely howling with laughter.

 

The feather fluttered to the ground as Finland frantically fumbled with Sweden’s dishevelled clothing, covering as much of the exposed skin as possible given their respective positions. As his brother’s best friend carefully extracted himself from his perch and quickly pulled up Sweden’s pants, Latvia wondered what it would feel like to have so much control over such a physically powerful man. He bet that it would be a wonderful experience. 

In his mind’s eye, he could see Russia tied to his kitchen table by his own scarf with just a sunflower to preserve his modesty. He would be totally at Latvia’s mercy, writhing and begging beneath him. He wondered if Russia would be as ticklish as Sweden, would he gasp and squirm and laugh as Latvia teased him with a sunflower petal or would he be completely unaffected? 

Denmark was still incoherent with hilarity on the ground as Finland untied Sweden’s arms and reclaimed his own tie. They both fixed their clothing hurriedly, still scarlet faced with humiliation, as Latvia watched interestedly. He noticed the way that their eyes continued to meet as they reassured each other non-verbally that, despite the situation, things between them were still okay. Latvia thought that it was absolutely adorable, and it was clear that Norway and Iceland held similar opinions.

Rather abruptly, Norway moved forward and kicked Denmark rather solidly. He held out a hand when the still laughing man on the floor looked up at him, and Latvia watched as Norway hauled the larger man to his feet with limited assistance from Iceland. Finland and Sweden took the opportunity to move out into the hallway and Latvia followed them, remembering the errand that had set this whole chain of events in motion.

 

“Finland?” He ventured quietly. The still flushed nation turned towards him with a ghost of his regular grin on his face. Sweden’s face, although bright red, wore an expression that could curdle milk and Latvia quivered in his boots when it turned his way. “It…It…It’s my b…birthday next we…we…weekend, and I wa…wan…wanted to kn…know if you’d li…like to co…come to my pa…pa…party?” Sweden’s glare seemed to intensify and Latvia nearly swallowed his tongue in his hurry to spit out that of course Sweden was welcome as well!

Finland smiled at him and reassured him that of course both he and Sweden would be there, and he also let slip that they’d already gone out and bought a birthday present in anticipation. Latvia smiled happily until Denmark burst into yet more giggles and slapped that possessive hand back on his shoulder, leaning in to faux-whisper into his ear that he was getting a French Maid’s outfit minus the feather duster as his gift. Finland blushed again but Sweden suddenly surged forwards and shoved at Denmark, forcing him back several paces and breaking his hold on Latvia.

“Leave Latvia ‘lone,” he said in his harsh mumble, “don’ care if ya tease me’n’Fin bu’ Latvia didn’ do anythin’.” 

“What’s going on, da?” An unwelcomely familiar voice said suddenly from behind him and Latvia turned to see Russia walking down the hallway towards them, his heavy coat open to expose the fact that the beige vest he was wearing was heavily, if clumsily, embroidered with tiny sunflowers. The overbearing nation stopped right behind him and clapped his heavy hand onto the same shoulder that Denmark had just released. Latvia tried his best to control his flinch; he was going to be black and blue tomorrow. 

“Latvia was just wondering if you were ticklish.” Denmark said with a decidedly nasty grin, and Sweden growled dangerously.

“Don’t know,” Russia said, “no-one’s ever tickled me before.” Latvia couldn’t bring himself to look at the man, torn between his bone-deep fright at Russia’s too close presence, his sorrow that no-one had ever wanted to be that close to Russia before, and a tiny frisson of curiosity that he did his best to quash before it showed on his face.

“That’s ok, Sweden and Finland are big experts on tickling, I’m sure they can give Latvia some pointers.” With a wink in Latvia’s direction, Denmark slung an arm each around Norway and Iceland and propelled them down the hall back towards the conference room. Latvia quivered as Sweden had to be restrained by Finland to stop him rampaging after the giggling Dane, and Russia directed a curious stare at him.

But before Russia could say anything, an incensed Sweden launched into a completely unintelligible tirade that could have been anything from the joys of tickling to the probable ancestry of Denmark, and he was still struggling against Finland’s restraining hold on his arm. The smaller Nordic bobbed his head politely towards Russia and Latvia, gave vague apologies for their improper behaviour and then proceeded to forcefully pull his lover down the hallway away from the conference room.

“You want to tickle me?” Russia asked suddenly when they were all alone. Latvia shivered, only partially in fear, and wondered if he had the guts to say ‘yes’.


End file.
